A typical phased array radar system includes an array of radio frequency (RF) modules connected to an array of radio wave emitting antenna elements. Each RF module receives an RF signal, adjusts the phase of the RF signal using a phase shifter, amplifies the RF signal using a power amplifier, and radiates the RF signal outwards through the radio wave emitting antenna elements. Various methods and components are introduced in a phased array radar system to reduce power operating requirements and improve system efficiency. One such method is to improve the efficiency of power amplifiers using one or more harmonic termination devices in the radiating circuit. The harmonic termination device improves efficiency by providing an RF short circuit at the second harmonic frequency and a matching impedance at the fundamental operating frequency of the power amplifier of the RF module.